Everything When I'm With You
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: Fights break peoples' hearts, yet we continue on. People break our hearts, yet we continue on. Everyone can hurt me, but I will continue on, for I made a promise with someone I trust. Someone I trust. Someone I love.


This is a one-shot I wrote during the free time we had after some state test. I hopes you like it, as it's my first song centered one shot. The song is I'm With You by Avril Lavinge.

* * *

Everything When I'm With You

One-Shot

An1995616

* * *

I'm standing one a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark.

* * *

Six year olds are oblivious to the world around them. I didn't know my parents hated the boy pushing me on the swing. I didn't know about any fight. The was Roxas, my best friend. We met on the very swing set, at this very time.

Sunset, on a swing.

"Hey! What are you doing on my swing?" he yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mine!" I replied.

He ran over and pulled me off the swing and got on. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Mine!" he replied victoriously.

That's when I jumped him, pushing him off the swing onto the hill behind it. We laughed as we rolled down the hill. I heard a voice, and he suddenly got up, stating he had to go.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Roxas! What's yours?" he replied.

"Namine!"

* * *

I thought that you'd be here

By now

* * *

I was ten by now. I went to the park to play with Roxas again. Our parents wanted to meet each other after our constant nagging of each other. I ran to the park, and pushed Roxas off the swing, getting on myself.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi Nami!" he said.

We began to run around the park playing until I heard a loud 'thwack'.

"You bastard!" yelled Roxas's dad.

"Shut up! Give them back!" yelled my dad.

"No! They belong to us!"

"You liar!"

"Roxas! We're going home! You are never hanging out with Namine again!" Roxas's dad yelled.

"Namine! Get away from the son of a bitch!" my dad yelled. "You're never looking at him again!"

We both stood there, dumbfounded, but eventually stood up.

"Bye," I whispered sadly.

"Bye," he said in the same tone.

* * *

There's nothing but the rain.

No footsteps on the ground.

* * *

I didn't see him until seventh grade. I didn't recognize him at first. We found out we were in the same art class with Mr. Lea when he was calling attendance. From that moment on, we were inseparable. We paired up for projects, we went to parties, we had fun, all while being together. One day, something was off.

"N-n-Nami?" he stuttered.

"Yea?" I replied.

"I'm…leaving," he mumbled.

"What? Where?" I partially screamed.

"Destiny Islands. I'm going there until high school," he said sadly.

"When?" I asked in the same tone.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

I'm listening but theirs

No sound

* * *

I changed a lot after this. I became endlessly depressed. I still had my friends Olette, Kairi, Sora, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Riku, and Tidus, but it was never the same without Roxas. I asked my parents why they hated him, since that one day we were separated.

"Because they have highly revered artifacts, called Key Blades, that belonged to us since the 18th Century. They were taken 20 years ago, for carbon analyzing, but they never gave it back, claiming that someone had 'stolen' them," my dad explained.

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't allowed to see my best friend in the whole world, and all because of some stupid argument our parents shared? This pushed me off the deep end of my depression.

I took a liking to pain by eight grade.

* * *

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody take me home?

* * *

I reached high school friend-less, rep-less, and hopelessly lost. I was still addicted to pain, the feeling it sent me, the feeling that made me shiver in guilty pleasure. I was someone to avoid, someone to bully, to gossip about, to hurt, but I didn't care. I was alone.

"Namine!" someone yelled behind me. I turned around and saw my old friend Riku.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me to the Christmas dance?" he asked.

What did I fell? Shock? Confusion? A sense of belonging? For the next week, I finally got rid of my depression, as we talked, and hung out, just like old times. On the day of the dance, I didn't wear my normal black, not my normal makeup. I only wore a nice dress. When I got there, I looked around the room, trying to find him. I did.

He was kissing Xion, while people were recording my reaction. I started to cry, as people around me laughed. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, and Xion, all laughed along with the present student body. Olette and Hayner tried to calm me down, but I shook them off, running towards the old playground, right as a blizzard hit. I hid in one of the crawl of areas, to wait out the storm.

* * *

It's a _damn_ cold night!

Trying to figure _out_ this life!

* * *

I was in the crawl room, thinking so hard about my life until this moment. It was horrible. Why am I still here? Why should I stay here. All I have to do is go outside and wait for it all to end. Wait for it all to end..

"I knew I'd find you here," said a voice.

* * *

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I…I'm with you…

* * *

"Nami…It's been so long and look what Riku does to you. You're in a beautiful dress, crying in a blizzard. I wanted to surprise you at the dance, but Riku, being the bastard he is, broke your heart before I could do anything," he said.

"Roxas…"

He lifted me up bridal style, and started carrying me home.

"When?" I asked quietly.

"Today. I finished packing this morning, and talked to Olette about how to surprise you. She then suggested I go to the dance. I've loved you for so long, since I knew what love was. I wanted to tell you the last day in seventh grade, but I was too scared. I finally have the chance to tell you."

"Roxas…"

We reached my house, and he took my jacket off. He was about to leave when I pulled him into my house.

"But Nami our-"

"They're not home," I said smiling happily.

He walked in, and we sat down on the couch. I started to cry, and he pulled me into his chest.

"Don't cry, especially when I'm here."

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. He held my hands softly, not too hard, but warming. He lifted me up, taking me to my room, and put me in bed.

"Good Night Nami."

I pulled him in with me and pulled myself into his chest.

"Good Night Roxas."

* * *

I'm looking for a place.

I'm looking for a face.

* * *

"12th grade. I'm at my house, with Roxas sleeping soundly beside me. We had been doing this since our parents were working overseas for a few months. They hated each other, but they were archaeologists in the same company. Roxas would sneak over, and sleep with me each night. We didn't want anyone in school to know, but we decided to change that the next day.

We walked to school, hand in hand, gaining stares from everyone around us, even my old friends. A few people did know about our love, specifically, the gang Organization 13, of which we were both members of. It sounds bad, but they were good people, always helping people. They already knew, and when they saw us hand in hand at school, they couldn't help but cheer 'Finally!'.

We actually walked home together that day for the first time ever. I walked in and he pulled me onto the couch, for a little love session.

Guess who we didn't notice in the house.

"What the hell Nami?" my dad yelled.

"Waaa!" me and Roxas yelled at his gruff voice.

"If you had a boyfriend, why didn't you…oh…" he said.

"Sir, please don't get mad! I actually love Namine! Don't let your stupid fight get in the way!" Roxas yelled.

"Don't worry son. We already figured it out. Turns out we were half right when we said it was stolen. It was stolen by the company," Roxas's dad said.

"What?" we replied.

"We're sorry for the trouble we put you through. We'll leave the house so you can have some alone time," my mom said, winking at me.

They left the house, leaving us dumbfounded.

* * *

I don't know who you are!

But I…I'm with you!

* * *

Soon after that, we turned 21, going to the same college, same apartment. One day, we were with the Organization, which was doing some charity picnic we were helping at. Roxas pulled me aside for a bit to say something important. Really important.

"Namine. I've known you for 15 years, and have loved every moment of it. Please spend the rest of it with me!" he said as he pulled out a silver ring.

I was in shock, awe, and glee, as I had been waiting for this moment for years.

"Yes," I said, barely mumbling it out.

Suddenly the whole Organization cheered, along with some people who were at the picnic. I blushed furiously.

"The newly engaged are too hot guys!" yelled Demyx.

"Throw them into the lake!" yelled Axel.

Thus, the whole Organization lifted us into the air, and threw us into the nearby lake. Underwater, I felt Roxas's lips plant onto mine. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

Continue On – An Nguyen **(A/N My real name, to make sure no one copies this poem.)**

You can't ask for a better life.

You can't ask for a lover to appear.

You can't ask for someone to love you.

Follow my foot steps

Understand my words.

No one is born alone.

And everyone is born with someone who will love them.

So, do not despair.

Do not look away from the people who care.

Just keep walking with the people you trust.

Just continue on.

* * *

But I…I'm with you…

* * *

My first one-shot complete! I'm so happy! Please review constructively, for I know I did something wrong, but I can't figure it out! Also, don't use the poem up there PLEASE. If you read that poem, then you have to know I wrote it. No plagiarism people!

-an1995616


End file.
